1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks and more particularly pertains to a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks for providing a tire which cannot be punctured and lasts longer than tires filled with air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,292; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,515; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,288; U.S. Patent No. 4,966,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,095; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 398,517.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks. The prior art includes wheels having hubs, rims, and solid pieces of rubber wound about the rims.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks which has many of the advantages of the dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a hub assembly including a hub member and further including a boss being centrally disposed upon the hub member; and also includes a wheel rim member being fastened to the hub assembly; and further includes pieces of solid material being made of rubber and being attached about the hub assembly and the wheel rim member; and also includes retaining rings being fastened to the hub assembly and to the wheel rim member for retaining the pieces of solid material about the hub member and the wheel rim member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks which has many of the advantages of the dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual non-inflatable wheels for trucks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks for providing a tire which cannot be punctured and lasts longer than tires filled with air.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks that is easy and convenient to mount to the axles of trucks.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual non-inflatable wheel assembly for trucks that adds safety to the roadways since the tires cannot blowout.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out, with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.